The Story Teller
Author's note: What im going to say is true ~'Lady Pitchiner'~ Mother Mary's hand In my dream, I remember spawning into Zion Hall (like you do when your character in a video games dies and regenerates itself), I went over to the home Ec. window, they were selling pizza, it was 50$ a slice! They could at least lower their price. So I went over to the Cafeteria table and sat down to eat my piece of pizza and it fell on the ground (which i wound up throwing out). I saw a boy laughing at me. Disgusted, I headed over to the entrance door (where people enter and leave the school). I asked a blonde girl if I could sit beside her, which she replied yes (very polite girl). Just as i was about to finish, the same boy who laughed at me came over, pinned me to the wall and laughed while I was struggling to break free. My mother showed up in the car, came into the school and shoved the boy off of me and into the trashcan, saying "That's where trash belongs!" She told me to get into the car, which I obeyed and left the school and got into the vehicle, my mother did the same, then we drove off. She drove down the place (where the school student parking lot was) and then she took another strange route (I didnt recognize it), then my mother drove the car in reverse and then while that was happening, I saw the moon (the scene was daylight then switched itself to night), it was sooo big I think I saw Les Miserables (face on it like on the poster). Well, just as soon as mom stopped the car (parked it) she came over to me side (left) and told me, "He will help you." Then after that last word I felt there was gravity on my feet like the weight of my entire being was gone, I was being lifted or ascending from the ground. I saw mist, then I saw the moon, it was BIGGER, but as I got higher, the moon itself became smaller, then I saw the Earth as a very hyper realistic claymation ball, I was in outer space (literally). There were three MORE clay balls, one formed itself as the Virgin Mary (like the ones you see at any Church), she reached out her hand and held mine (like a Grandparent comforting a child) saying, "God will take care of you, He'll protect you." I saw another clay ball, it was a man in the old, OLD clothes (he looked like one of jesus's followers and his clothing was MUCH older during that period of his time), he held a scroll pointing it at me saying, "Spread the Word", then I saw another ball which formed itself into a buhhdist mask, this lasted for about a brief moment (I swear I heard the music from Dreams Gates, like from Nights Journey of Dreams video game) then I woke up crying, not sad, but tears of joy. Well, it makes me feel grateful and upset, I sometimes felt like a "loner" but that dream touched my heart <3 PS: Every word I wrote is true. If you have any questions feel free to ask. (Politely though please?) Category:Stories